


The Dice Academy

by SierLeAn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 42 instead of 43 women because of the twins, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Umbrella Academy Fusion, Angst, Apparently when writing TUA stuff that tag is unfortunately needed, Canon-Typical Behavior, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Child Abuse, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I haven't watched TUA season 2 but some things I know about it irk me, If you know The Umbrella Academy you'll know, No Incest, No Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), None Of The Sides Are Shipped, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Sides As Siblings (Sanders Sides), The Sides As The Umbrella Academy, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierLeAn/pseuds/SierLeAn
Summary: On the twelfth hour of the twenty-fourth day of April 1989, 42 women gave birth.This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began.Sir Desmond Sanders, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible.He got seven of them.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	The Dice Academy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS IN END NOTES
> 
> Some friends got me obsessed with The Umbrella Academy, so now I have to write this.
> 
> The Critic from Thomas' Barbie review video is going to be in Reginald's place, I know his fandom name is commonly Dice, and I also heard he can go by Anton, but I know the Antagonist character also can go by Anton, and I wanted Dice to be the name of the academy, so I figured Desmond would be a good alternative.
> 
> There will be a Major Character Death, because Ben is a ghost and so the Side I'm putting in his place will also be a ghost. The chapter the death will be in will have a warning, as I plan to describe it.
> 
> Some powers have been changed to fit the characters, like Ben's and Luther's, the Side in Klaus' place will have his comic book telekinesis, and the one in Diego's isn't going to have his holding breath power.

_On the twelfth hour of the_ _twenty-fourth day of April_ _1989, 42 women gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began._

_Sir Desmond Sanders, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible._

He got seven of them.

* * *

_1990_

_Age: 1_

_Number 1_

A baby with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes lay in his crib, his cute button nose scrunched up as he screamed to the top of his tiny lungs.

A harried woman hurried over, already cooing and shushing in an effort to calm him down.

“Hush, hush, baby. You’re okay, no need for tears..” She gently picked him up, rocking him in her arms, and reaching to brush his tears. A tiny fist flailed out, fisting the collar of her shirt and brushing against her neck. A spark of blue flashed in her eyes, and suddenly she began to sob, dropping to her knees, distraught and not knowing why, tightening her hold to avoid dropping the baby.

Above, a camera in the corner of the nursery caught the events, and cold eyes watched on as the nanny and baby sobbed together.

_“Number 1 has shown signs of empathic abilities. Observations have shown that The Subject can sense when another has strong emotions, crying when someone is angry or sad, laughing when someone is happy. It has also been observed that when The Subject has made skin contact with another, there is an emotional transfer, causing the one touched to experience the emotion Number 1 is experiencing._

_To combat unnecessary emotional transfer, all who come into contact with Number 1 must be covering as much skin as possible, and must bring physical contact with The Subject to a bare minimum._

_-The Critic.”_

* * *

_1992_

_Age: 3_

_Number 2_

A small toddler, with a yellow eye and half his face covered in scales, watched as his brother played with a stuffed dragon and a stuffed snake. However, he wanted the stuffed snake, and his brother would not hand it over easily.

With a serious pout, he looked around for a solution, zeroing in on a nearby block that had tumbled away from where two of his brothers were building a house. He reached over and grabbed it, gaze switching from it to his thieving brother, and with barely a thought he lobbed the block, nailing the other toddler dead between the eyes.

As the nannies swarmed the suddenly crying boy, the scaled toddler crawled away triumphantly with his prize clutched in his hand.

_“After many observations, Number 2’s ability has been narrowed down to telekinetic trajectory. The first instance had been called a fluke, but after many instances where it was impossible to have hit the target from The Subject’s position, (ie. the projectile going around corners and curving with no other force being observed) and further testing, the results are final._

_Once The Subject has reached training age, it’s been decided that knives would have the most potential when applied to Number 2’s ability._

_-The Critic._

_Addendum:_

_1997_

_Age: 8_

_An ability connected to Number 2’s snake-like appearance has been found. The Subject is able to see in thermal and night vision with the left eye, as well as having a heightened sense of smell. However, The Subject seems to be susceptible to the cold, similar to snakes.”_

* * *

_1994_

_Age: 4_

_Number 3_

“Halt! Release the princess, foul beast!” A young boy cried, brandishing a paper towel roll at a boy with a yellow eye and scales.

The other boy hissed, showing off a long fang and forked tongue, and raised his arms, clutching the blanket tied around his neck in his fists and giving the impression of wings. “Never, foolish Prince. I’ve captured the princess, fair and square.”

The ‘princess’, a curly haired blond wrapped in a blanket, cried out in a high pitch voice. “Oh, Prince Three, please save me!”

Another boy, almost identical to the ‘Prince’, giggles from behind his twin. “He’ll never get the chance, fair princess!” His brother just barely dodged a swing of his own weapon.

“You foul beast! Too scared to face me yourself!” The Prince exclaimed, fending off the minion valiantly.

“Why get my own claws dirty, foolish Prince, when there are others to do it for me?” The dragon replied haughtily.

The Prince blocks his twin’s weapon with his own, grunting as the taller almost pushes him down. Before he could be overpowered, he lunges to the side and allows his brother to drop with a breathless “Oof!” and runs towards his foe.

“Your minion has been vanquished, beast!”

The scaled boy scowled. “Cursesss. No matter, for you’re too late! You aren’t fast enough to save the princess from my fire breath!” He turned towards the wrapped boy, taking in a deep breath.

“Uh, uhm- _Your Prince Decrees that you stopped where you are_!” The Prince cried, voice taking on an echoing quality. The dragon boy froze, a red glaze lingering over his eyes for a moment, before dissipating, and he found that he could no longer move.

“ _Number 3’s ability was discovered by pure chance, as it is activated by a very specific phrase. After having exhausted all other theories, The Subject’s ability is only applicable when it has been preceded by the phrase_ “Your Prince Decrees _.._ ” _Fitting, as The Subject is very arrogant and self-absorbed, even at such a young age._

_Measures should be taken to prevent The Subject from using it to rebel._

_-The Critic.”_

* * *

_1993_

_Age: 3_

_Number 4_

It was dark, he was alone, and his Friends wouldn’t stop. He didn’t know what They wanted, and every time he made Them go away, They came back. He wanted Three, or Two, or Six, but they wouldn’t come when he called.

He screamed, for his Nanny, for his brothers, for someone to _come to him_. Unnoticed to him, his hands took on a green glow and a vase on a shelf across the room took on the same glow before flinging across the room, only to shatter against the door.

He was shocked out of his tantrum, blinking teary eyed at the shards on the floor. Even his Friends were shocked out of their usual noise.

“ _Number 4 developed his ability, what seems to be basic telekinesis. Further testing has been overall inconclusive, but that is to be expected when taking The Subject’s age into account. In the meantime, all loose items in Number 4’s room have been removed or bolted down to prevent further mess._

_-The Critic_

_Addendum:_

_1995_

_Age: 6_

_An unexpected event has occurred. It seems that what had previously been deemed ‘imaginary friends’ due to The Subject’s age, are not imaginary after all, but spirits of the dead. Number 4 has often described them as bloody, screaming for help. After questioning, multiple connections have been made to existing deaths, most of them violent, some unsolved._

_Further testing will be made to expand on what this ability entails.”_

* * *

  
  


_1994_

_Age: 5_

_Number 5_

“I don’t think we should be doing this..” One whispered, peeking over Three’s shoulder.

Three huffed. “If we don’t we’ll have to wait a whole _day_ to have another cookie!”

Their father didn’t allow them more than one dessert on weekdays. Occasionally EM1-L3 or R3-M7, their sole caretakers after the nannies left suddenly, would sneak them an extra snack before bed, but they were almost caught last time, so it’d be a while before attempting again.

“But, how are we going to reach it?” One asked, pointing up where the cookie jar sat, high up on the top of the cabinets.

After a beat, they both looked at Five, who’d been silent so far, uninterested in his brothers’ scheme, but forced along anyway.

Five frowned, adjusting his glasses. “What?”

Three and One exchanged a look. “Well..” One started hesitantly.

“You’re small.” Three finished bluntly. “You can climb easier.” Out of the seven of them, Three, Six, and Five were the smallest, however due to his pickiness, Five weighed the least.

Five frowned, but his brothers would only badger him if he declined, and there was a small chance Three would make a Decree, and that was never fun. They scurried over to the counter, Three steadying Five as he stepped onto One’s back and up onto the counter-top.

He opened one of the cabinets and used the shelves to pull himself up, wincing when they creaked warningly. He was almost to the top when his foot slipped and he was suddenly falling.

He didn’t even register his brothers’ frightened screams, all he could think was that he _did not want to be where he currently was_.

His vision was suddenly enveloped in blue, and what was once the ceiling was now the doorway across the kitchen. Five blinked confusedly for a moment, shakily pushing his glasses up from where they had slipped during his fall, and looked down from his spot on top of the cabinets.

One and Three looked back up at him from the floor, eyes wide and arms still out as if they were trying to catch him.

_“Number 5’s ability has finally manifested, the last to do so out of The Subjects. It appears to be teleportation, the full scope unknown as of now. The Subject has only used it in moments of fright or surprise so far. Further testing will be made to determine if there is more to this ability than meets the eye._

_-The Critic._

_Addendum:_

_1994_

_Age: 5_

_Certain places will need to be locked down to restrict The Subject’s access to them. Including the kitchen pantry, as Unit: EM1-L3 has reported jars of jam going missing.”_

* * *

_1991_

_Age: 2_

_Number 6_

The children were sitting in their highchairs, their nannies preparing breakfast. As one nanny went to pass another, they knocked into each other, causing one to drop the plate they were carrying with a loud crash.

The children startled, a few whimpered, but only one started crying. His nanny rushed to comfort him, only to let out a shocked gasp when she noticed not normal tears, but inky black shadow dropping from his eyes.

She shared a nervous glance with another nanny, but went ahead and cautiously brushed the inky tear away. Instead of wiping away, the tear seemed to latch on, spreading quicker along her hand. She jerked away with a frightened scream, eyes glazing over and breath quickening, seeming to see something the others couldn’t.

“ _Number 6’s ability may prove difficult to combat in the future, but due to The Subject’s age, it is weak and swift action is enough to break the hold._

_Fear seems to be the trigger. Measures will be taken to keep The Subject calm, though this may prove difficult due to Number 6’s already anxious nature._

_-The Critic.”_

* * *

_[REDACTED]_

_Age: [REDACTED]_

_Number 7_

_"[REDACTED]._

- _The Critic."_

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Referring to children as Subjects, the beginnings of child abuse/neglect, children have numbers instead of names.
> 
> Hope this turned out good! I'm hoping to make it recognizable as The Umbrella Academy, but also not following everything word for word since it _isn't_ TUA.


End file.
